There has been proposed a related-art image processing apparatus for performing image processing on stored image data.
The related-art image processing apparatus is configured to first store the image data for the image processing in a temporary storage area, and then perform the image processing on the image data stored in the temporary storage area. Here, the temporary storage area can be effectively used when reducing a size of the image data for the image processing before storage rather than when storing the image data in the temporary storage area without a change. However, the reduction of the size of the image data may lead to noticeable degradation in quality of image.